


ELA Journal Entries From 2013 and 2014

by RL800



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Shiloh - Fandom, TMNT - Fandom, X-Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RL800/pseuds/RL800
Summary: So in Jr. High we did these journal things for ELA and I found my old journal and read some of my things that I wrote when I was 13 and 14 xD it's so cringy. I had no idea what OCs were so I just placed myself in the stories so be aware of my cringy loneliness.I'm going to put the journal entry # and a short description of it. And if this gets any likes and comments I MAY write a few stories for the Free Write entries! ^w^I'm also putting the date when I wrote the entries.





	ELA Journal Entries From 2013 and 2014

#1  
8/19/13  
Idea: School of my dreams

* * *

#2  
8/20/13  
Idea: Traits in friends you want

* * *

#3  
8/22/13  
Idea: Diary entry for your future self

* * *

#4  
8/23/13  
*Free Write: Dark Lord kidnaps me

* * *

#5-7  
No Dates added very short  
Ideas: Things about society/inequality

* * *

#8  
9/6/13  
*Free Write: 3 spies and 1 has and evil father who is a bad guy that wants to take over the world

* * *

#9  
Technically NOT a journal entry  
No Date  
*Free Write: I am Bruce Wayne's daughter and I join the X-Men

* * *

#12  
10/15/13  
Idea: A memoir that you would read.

* * *

#13  
10/17/13  
Idea: An event you would be best to capture in a memoir.

* * *

#14  
10/24/13  
*Free Write: I'm a superhero who goes by the name Super Alica.

* * *

#15  
10/29/13  
Idea: Who is your hero and why?

* * *

#16  
10/30/13  
**Free Write: Continuation of #14

* * *

#17-#18  
No Date  
*Free Write: I meet the ninja turtles.

* * *

#19  
11/11/13  
Idea: How you feel about Veterans

* * *

#20  
11/12/13  
Idea: What you have paid for the most in your life.

* * *

#21  
11/13/13  
Idea: Where would you live.

#22  
Idea: What you are thankful for in order from Most to least.

* * *

#23  
12/2/13  
Idea: What you did for Thanksgiving

* * *

#24  
12/3/13  
Idea: "Video" Would you rebuild your home or abandon it

* * *

#25  
12/4/13  
Idea: What do you do for birthdays

* * *

#26  
12/5/13  
Idea: Come up with 6 words for a memoir and why you will use those 6 words

* * *

#27  
Missing

* * *

#28  
1/6/14  
Idea: New Years resolution

* * *

If you haven't heard of FATC then here you go~

**F** ormat- What are you being asked to write?(essay, letter, recipe, etc)  
**A** udience- According to the prompt, who will be addressed? (who am I writing to?)  
**T** opic- What is being asked to write about?  
**C** lues- What are the hints, questions, clues from the prompt?

* * *

#29  
1/7/14  
F: Essay  
A: Times Picayune  
T: An all expense paid trip  
C: You must write an essay explaining exactly where you will go and why

Congrats! You have just been awarded an all expense paid trip to anywhere in the world by the Times Picayune. To receive your award you must write a multi-paragraphed essay explaining exactly where you would like to go and why. This essay must have details of your entire trip.

* * *

#30  
1/8/14  
F: Letter  
A: Pelican Park  
T: Summer Job  
C: Grades, hard worker you are, times available, phone number and address

You are going to apply for a summer job at Pelican Park. Your best friend worked there last summer and told you that you needed to write a letter to the park director. They said the letter must include your: grades, what a hard worker you are, the times you are available and your address and phone number so that the director can reach you.

* * *

#31  
No date  
*Free Write: I was on a plane flying to California for a school trip. While watching Hetalia the plane hit some turbulence, the emergency door opens and some men and I fall out of the plane. But why do these guys look like the characters from Hetalia?!

* * *

#32  
No date  
F: Multi-paragraph  
A: Teacher  
T: The teacher would like you to describe some events you went to in great detail  
C: What events took place? Which one was the most important? Where was it? Who was involved? What was it like?

* * *

#33  
No Date  
F: Multi-paragraph  
A: Senate  
T: You might want to begin by jotting down some notes or outlining your ideas  
C: Who will it benefit? What will it cost? How will you convince the other members of Congress that it should be the one chosen?

* * *

#34  
2/3/14  
F: Multi-paragraph composition   
A: Classmates  
T: If you were to teach this valuable lesson to your classmates how would you explain it by involving the quote and story?  
C: Use textual evidence to support your response

Quote used: "Forgiveness is not an occasional act it is a constant attitude." -Martin Luther King Jr.

* * *

#35  
2/4/14  
F: Article  
A: Students  
T: How we react to others in situations  
C: To involve the quote

Quote: "If there is any greater secret of success in life it lies in the ability to put yourself in the other persons place and see things from their point of view as well as your own" -Henry Ford

* * *

#36-#38  
Missing

* * *

#39  
2/19/14  
F: Survey   
A: Audubon Zoo  
T: Would you rather be a mongoose or a snake?  
C: The pros and cons of choosing the animal you have decided in contrast to the other.

After finishing reading Rikki-Tikki-Tavi.

* * *

#40  
2/20/14  
F: Multi-paragraph  
A: Malala Yousafazi   
T: Qualities of being a hero  
C: Must include examples of heroes that demonstrate the qualities mentioned

* * *

#41  
2/21/14  
**Free Write: Continuation of Entry #16

* * *

#42  
3-11-14  
_California Gold Rush of 1848_  
F: Multi-paragraph   
A: Teacher  
T: Explain why or why not you would be a gold digger during the California Gold Rush   
C: Use details from the passage to help you explain your choice.

* * *

#43  
3/12/14  
_Louisiana Chefs_  
F: Multi-paragraph composition  
A: Teacher  
T: Convince your teacher which chefs kitchen would be the best to visit.  
C: Provide reasons and support for your opinion and use details from the passage to help convince your teacher to agree with you.

* * *

#44  
3/13/14  
_Words of Wisdom_  
F: Multi-paragraph story   
A: Teacher  
T: About Aiden and what you think will happen next  
C: Use details from the passage to help you tell your story.

* * *

#45  
3/14/14  
**Free Write: Continuation of entry #41

* * *

#46  
No date  
Idea: You got a ticket to board the Titanic write a letter to your family.

* * *

If you don't know what PACK is here you go~

**P** oint-------------------> What is your claim  
**A** ctual Arguments-------------------> A vs. B  
**C** ounterargument--------------------> Why they view opposite of your claim.  
**K** nowledge----------------------------> Evidence

* * *

#47  
4/1/14  
_Catastrophe of the Titanic_  
P: Iceberg  
A: Iceberg vs. Captain  
C: Because the captain had so much pride he didn't think they needed anymore lifeboats because the Titanic was unsinkable.  
K: Well, the Titanic hit the iceberg and sank

* * *

#48-#50  
Missing

* * *

#51  
No Date  
Idea: What is your worst memory, your best memory and your funniest memory you still remember

* * *

#52  
5/1/14  
P: Yes  
A: PE vs. No PE  
C: We don't need to smell like sweat and we don't need to work so hard  
K: But if we do PE at least it helps us not to be so frail and if we didn't have PE our parents might send us to Military School.

* * *

#53  
5/2/14  
**Free Write: Continuation of entry #31

* * *

#55  
5/15/14  
Idea: Our community vs The Giver community

* * *

#56  
5/16/14, 5/17/14, 5/18/14, 5/19/14, 5/20/14, 5/21/14, 5/22/14, 5/23/14  
*Free Write: My mom was getting remarried and her new husband despises me , so I was being shipped off to live with my birth father, Judd Travers. 

Based off "Shiloh" by Phyllis Reynolds Naylor

* * *

#57  
5/30/14  
*Free Write: I was a teenager and still believe in magic, like: Santa, Tooth fairy, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, Jack Frost and the Boogeyman.I loose my last baby tooth, I place it under my pillow with a drawing of Santa, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Sandman and Jack Frost. I was woken up by some noise only to see all of the beings I still believe in.

Based on Rise Of The Guardians  
Chapters 1-5 

* * *

That's all that is in my journal. Now if you wish to pick one or more take this [poll](https://www.quotev.com/quiz/13101394/Which-Free-Writes-Should-I-Write-A-Full-Story-For). And thank you for your time!~

**Author's Note:**

> Now if you wish to pick one or more just leave a comment on which number(s) you want. If you find any of the Free Writes interesting I will write a whole story for them! I do have some in my journal that are long and unfinished.
> 
> I cannot wait to see which Free Write(s) will get picked! And if you want I may write down a regular journal entry if it is picked by many!


End file.
